


We're still here

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, tw:food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Even after all the years that have passed Andi still loves to throw a good party at Celia's, granted with everyone older it's a little less dancing and a lot more catching up to do. But it's okay because some people have a lot of catching up to do.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Future One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	We're still here

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Food
> 
> Sorry if I overhyped this in my last fic, I don't want to dissapoint anyone :(. But It's my longest yet so I'm pretty happy about that.

The Mack house was all set up for another party to celebrate Bowie’s return from the Renaissance Boys reunion tour. Andi vigorously blew up balloons.

“Aren't you two gonna help at all?” She asked, pointing the question at Quinn and Celia.

“I helped, I made the cupcakes.” Quinn pointed at the snack table.

“You got those delivered, I was literally there when the guy asked you for the money.” Andi said recalling events from earlier today.

“I’m just not into the whole party thing, I prefer just a nice quiet night.” 

Andi nodded “That’s why we compromised, it’s half party and half just everyone catching up, I’m sure dad will have a lot of stories from this reunion tour, I saw the clips online and their one show had a fan burst on the stage.”

Quinn smiled “Yeah, he said that story would have to wait until he got home, I really missed him, us Mack girls really need him.”

Celia nodded “I need him for gardening.” 

Quinn got defensive as she had helped the entire last spring “Am I not enough?” 

“You don’t have as much good gossip and you can’t complain about those rotten kids across the street.” Celia declared.

“I do complain about them, I got mad when they trampled your garden.” 

“It’s not the same as hearing a fellow adult complain.” 

Andi nodded in agreeance. 

“I’m going to change into my party outfit.” Quinn stormed off to the bathroom. Celia and Andi couldn't tell if she was actually mad. The doorbell rang soon after, Cyrus and T.J were the first to arrive. Alex and Rose were swooped up by Celia within seconds. 

Andi rolled her eyes “Forgive her, she keeps throwing me subtle hints about wanting another grandbaby, and by subtle I mean asking why I’m still single.’

T.J reassured Andi “Hey, not everyone meets their life partner in middle school, you’ve got time.”

Andi raised her eyebrow “Gee T.J, that was not at all a humble brag.” 

T.J smiled “Sorry, but I mean being single is cool too.” 

Andi didn't seem convinced “I know you didn't mean it like that, come on and sit down, Bex is picking Bowie up from the airport so it’ll be a while.” 

T.J and Cyrus ended up recounting a bit of life’s recent events, nearly every single one involved development with their kids but Andi didn't mind, she liked hearing about them, just not every single day, T.J got the memo when he was hung up on a while ago.

T.J soon walked over to supervise playtime with Celia and Cyrus and Andi were alone.

“So Buffy and Jonah are both making it, and Amber?” Cyrus asked.

“And Marty.” Andi said with a smirk.

Cyrus gave a look “Andi, you are messy and it stresses me.”

“It’s not that messy, I mean he’s always come to my parties, he’s Marty from the Party.” 

“I think he’s a bit too old to still go by that.” Right on cue Marty walked through the front door 

“Marty from the Party has arrived.” He said as he walked over to Cyrus and Andi.

“Do you really even party that much anymore?” Andi asked.

“Unless you count that makeover Emma gave me a few weeks ago as a party, then no.” Marty said recalling.

“The nail color was good on you, but I think a strawberry lip gloss would have su-” Cyrus said before Marty cut him off.

“Hey, Emma said I looked good and her opinion is the most important one.” 

“Such a dad.” Andi replied.

“No, Emma constantly reminds me her opinion is the most important one.” 

T.J walked back up to the table which prompted Cyrus to join Celia.

T.J cleary had something to say specifically to Marty.

“Marty, are you still training for that marathon next month?” T.J asked.

“Yeah, I make sure to run at least-” Marty was not allowed to finish.

“Can I join you?” T.J said with hopeful eyes.

“Why?” Marty asked with a hint of suspicion.

“Oh y’now, just need to get in a bit better shape, work on my cardio.” 

Marty saw no point in arguing “Yeah, sure, I’ve needed a running partner for a while now.” 

The doorbell finally once more. Jonah and Amber arrived together, Amber had agreed to cater and brought a ton of food from the spoon, she agreed to pick Jonah up, she may not have mentioned the helping to carry food in part. They were a bit late.

Amber immediately gave the reason “It took Jonah a whole 30 minutes to explain how to care for his dogs to his dog sitter.”

Jonah was struggling with the tray of baby taters he was carrying “They each have very different temperaments and personalities, I needed to explain it very carefully.”

“Jonah, you spent a solid 5 minutes plugging your dog’s instapic account.”

Jonah laid down the tray and went to sit down “I need a break that was heavy.” 

Amber was annoyed “Okay, I nominate one of the multiple other strong men here to help me carry the rest of the food in.”

Marty and T.J just sat in silence. 

Cyrus also ignored Amber but Amber wasn't directing the nomination at him.

Andi looked at them and gave the evil eye.

That was enough for them to get the memo as Marty and T.J soon put their coats on and headed outside to carry the rest in.

Andi motioned Amber to the coat closet and sat with her at the table. Jonah got a phone call from his dog sitter so he was on the phone discussing how much food went in which dish.

Amber saw Marty and T.J walk back in “I think there’s a cookie tray in the trunk, then you two are done.” 

Andi laughed “Put them to work.” 

Amber giggled “Being a manager at the Spoon can pay off in many ways,” 

“You’ve been a manager for a long time now. I still remember when you first told me you got it.” 

“Yeah, when you came back from college.” 

Andi remembered “Yeah, for a week, then I set off across the globe.” 

“With Luis?” Amber mentioned Andi’s ex with a bit of anger in her voice.

“He was certainly charming, I remember when we met in college, at a party, so cliche, but yet-”

Amber sighed “Still have feelings.” 

“Sorry, I know you get sick of hearing about my heartbreak, First it was the guy I dated Sophomore year at SAVA, then it was the girl from grant that Buffy and Cyrus introduced me too.” 

Amber shook her head “No, I just think people are stupid to take you for granted that’s all, I miss back when figuring out Jonah Beck was the biggest concern of our love life.” She motioned to Jonah deep in conversation with Marty and T.J.”

“Something about him felt different though, I honestly thought he was going to propose, and then it was just bam, sorry I think this chapter of my life is over Andi, I need to figure myself out.” Andi said with sadness.

Amber reassured her “You’ll find someone, I’m sure, you can’t let Quinn get married before you. Her ideal man may be a warlock but at this rate she’s gonna find a warlock before you find someone who cares about you like you des-”

Andi had a moment of panic “Where did she go, she better not be hiding to avoid social interaction again, Bex and Bowie are going to be here soon.” As Andi ran upstairs Amber let out a huge sigh and decided to suck it up and just join the trio that was talking at the table.

Turns out Quinn ended up laying on Andi’s bed and napping. Andi woke her up and got her to come back downstairs in time for Buffy and Emma’s arrival.

Emma and Buffy walked in, Andi and Buffy immediately hugged and walked over to the table. The mood kind of got awkward quickly. Emma and Quinn decided to avoid adult interaction and go join Rose and Alex who were still playing. Cyrus had come back out to join the conversation.

Jonah was talking about his earlier phone conversation “So, apparently Max jumped up on the counter, he never does that when i’m around, I think I might need to start taking him on longer walks.” 

Marty offered a solution “You can come with T.J and I, we’re gonna run together this week, we can go a bit slower.”

“Max could probably run a marathon, so I think we’ll be able to keep up.”

Buffy was tuning the conversation out. Andi noticed something was up. Somehow the conversation ended up with Amber taking over.

“Is it like a requirement for dads to wear dad shoes?” 

Jonah gave his opinion “seeing as I am the only guy here not wearing them, I guess so.”

“See, I was always ahead of my time with fashion, I knew the trends before they started.” Cyrus said remembering his middle and high school days.

Buffy and Andi retreated to the snack table.

Andi dug into a cupcake “I needed a break from the footwear conversation.”

Buffy got to the point right away “Andi, you invited Marty, and I know you did that for a reason.”

Andi tried to look confused.

“You want me and Marty together.”

Andi shook her head “Buffy, I am not that invasive. And I’m not really in a position right now to be giving relationship advice.” 

“Then why?”

“For Emma, she wants to see you guys at least being somewhat cordial, you’ve sort of been avoiding the situation since that whole basketball game fiasco.” 

Buffy knew Andi was right, Buffy may have been stubborn but she could admit when she was wrong “You’re right, but it’s hard for me, I don’t want to give her mixed signals.” 

“I know you are still jaded a bit at Marty, but you two gotta work together, not just great separately. You two don’t gotta be all romancey, I think she just wants to see you two getting along again without the awkwardness. Plus, it’s kind of killing the mood, no offense, I mean this is hardly a party to begin with and Bex and Bowie are running late. I can’t take 30 more minutes of conversations about shoes.”

Buffy agreed “We’ll talk, as soon as I finish this cupcake.” 

Andi walked away. She tried to be subtle but when the comment she made to the group at the table resulted in Marty walking over it was pretty clear what she said.

Marty walked over and got right into the conversation “So, have you eaten the live frog yet?” 

“Here we are again, for the millionth time.” Buffy said as she chucked her cupcake liner in the trash.

Marty smiled “Actually I think it’s only like the third time.”

“So, um, how was your day.” Buffy was still deep in avoidance.

“Good, work was fine, how about yours?” 

“Good, my new client seems to not be one of those new years resolution clients who quits after three sessions.” 

Marty got frustrated “I can’t do this.” He burst outside.

Unfortunately, this party was not quite as populated as the one all those years ago which means the whole table who were deep in conversation about current events. Naturally they all sort of stood staring at Buffy.

Buffy gave them a look that made it clear she was going out and went outside following Marty.

Marty was stood on the outside sidewalk. 

Buffy was puzzled “that was kind of out of nowhere.” 

Marty shook his head “I just don’t want our only conversations to be about the weather, we have a kid together Buffy, what’s it going to take for us to at least be able to talk like two regular adults.” 

Buffy saw the parallel in the situation “We really are here again aren’t we.”

Marty laughed a little bit, seeing the irony “I know I messed up a lot Buffy, but I’m really trying.” 

Buffy agreed “I know that, and I’m glad Emma has you, back when we were married I may just got so frustrated.”

Marty seemed a bit upset at the rehashing of the past “I know, I wasn’t serious enough and didn't step up in a lot of ways.”

Buffy stopped “But I guess that’s my problem, I’m stuck in the past and I made my mistakes too, so let’s just do this together, for Emma.” 

“As long as I get to be the fun one.” Marty said jokingly.

“Hey, I am loosening up a bit with her.” 

“Just like I’m getting stricter, I have at least a 80% success rate with getting her to not convince me to stay up past 8.”

Buffy smiled “I did not expect you to actually apply that.”

“Well, I’m a man of my word, for the most part, except for me telling Andi that Jonah, T.J and I would love matching shirts to run in.” 

“Maybe I could run with you guys?” 

“Maybe next time, let’s see how this trial run with T.J and Jonah goes, I don’t want them to have two people showing them up.” 

Buffy laughed and two headed inside.

Andi gave them a smirk as they walked in. By this time everybody had come to the living room so Emma was there with a bright smile as well. 

Andi had an announcement with them inside “Bex and Bowie will be here in 3 minutes, everybody hide.” 

When Bex and Bowie came inside everybody popped and yelled “Welcome home.” 

Bowie tried his best to act surprised “Wow, a party, I did not see that coming.”

Andi was disappointed “I guess my parties are getting old.”

Quinn reassured Andi “It’s okay, a lot of the people in this room are getting old too.”

This resulted in death glares from pretty much every adult in the room except Jonah. He was sort of oblivious to that dig.

Bowie grabbed a cupcake from the snack table “Quinn, what was all in these, us oldies need to watch our health.”

  
Quinn started to read off the box “I think it actually has.” 

Bowie proceeded to smear a cupcake in her face.

Quinn immediately grabbed another one and returned the favor “I’m so glad you’re back dad, but you know I have great aim.” Bex soon joined in, crumbs were flying on the floor.

Celia ran to get her hand vac in horror “I just did these floors you monsters.”

Marty and Emma eyed the cupcakes on the floor.

“5 second rule?” Emma asked her dad.

Marty looked at Buffy and then back at Emma “No, plus I think Celia already has most of them swept up.

Buffy seemed upset “I was planning on taking a few of those home.” 

T.J smirked at her “More like the whole box.”

“Hey, if your husband can call dibs on all the leftover baby taters then I get to call dibs on the cupcakes.” 

Cyrus was attempting to help Celia clean up but heard that comment “Hey, my kids love tater theatre, my audience is growing.”

After the mess was cleaned up and everybody had their fill of food, Bowie began to tell stories from the tour which resulted in many laughs.It was soon late which meant everybody started to head out. Jonah personally had to leave the earliest when his dogsitter called him saying that they needed him to come calm his dogs down after they saw a squirrel outside. Amber was the last non Mack family member left. Andi helped her get her supplies packed up.

“Thanks, Andi, good party, may not be as exciting as those high school parties, but you still can at least make them interesting.” Amber said with a smile.

“I’m glad you could make it.” Andi said as she closed her trunk. 

“Well, it’s not like I have much else to do, I just work, sleep and eat.” 

“I feel that, ever since I started doing photography along with crafts I’ve been so busy.”

“I’ll see you around I guess.” Amber said as she got in the car.

“Are you okay?” Andi asked.

“Yeah, just tired.I open tomorrow.” Amber said as she drove off.

Andi walked back in to the house to find Celia yelling at her parents and sister to help clean up.

Andi knew she would have no success trying to avoid it. Celia may have loosened up a lot over the years, but a dirty house was something she would never be okay with, she had secretly been sad she didn't get a chance to whip out the dinosaur costume at this party, but figured she could find some excuse to show off her moves at a future event. Soon the party was all cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone wanted a bench scene paralell but I figured that unlike my future version of Muffy, Tyrus dosent really need to do that. Their isn't anything left unsaid between then anymore so it's less necessary, they know their feelings and they in love :), IDk why that got so mushy, I also dont know why im sitting her ranting but y'know. Next fic will be dumbass trio and set after the holidays in this universe, It's kind of late to write actual holiday fics anyhow so. Also sorry for torturing Amber in this fic, I took my foot off Marty's neck and kind of put it on hers. but she hasnt had much content yet in these so I needed to really push her in this. Feel free to comment suggestions and ur overall feelings with how I'm doing. Also yeah it wasnt much of a party, but middle aged ppl pretty much just sit around and talk major s at parties tbh, you should see my mom.


End file.
